


Keep yourself safe

by fliffen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliffen/pseuds/fliffen
Summary: Bones tends to focus on looking after Jim and not worrying about himself enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written something for this pairing so here's hoping it's good. If there are any spelling or grammar errors I encourage you to let me know.

Jim runs his finger along a thin scar on the back of Bones' hand. The doctor yanked his hands away with a start.  
"What the hell Jim?" Jim looked equally startled. Bones stills, watching the concern in his blue eyes.   
"When did you get that scar?" Jim finally asks reaching out to take his hand. Bones let him run his fingers over the silver line.  
"Our last away motion when you got hurt." Jim's eyebrows furrowed trying to recall Bones being hurt. Bones catch on. “You got hit over the head in a fight and were bleeding everywhere.”  
"That's not a shock, but how'd you get hurt?"  
“I just nicked it. I was too busy keepin your sorry ass alive to do more then wrap it up." Bones explains trying to pull his hand away, but Jim doesn't let go.  
“Jim.” Bones says firmly.  
"No." Jim's voice is barely over a whisper.  
"What?"  
"Stop saving me and not looking after yourself." Jim looks at him with determination in his eyes. Griping Bones' hand tighter.   
"Damn it, Jim. Stop being so reckless and I wouldn't have to."  
"Okay."  
“Wait, really?" Bones looks visibly confused .  
“I'll try.” Jim looks shyly down at Bones' hand still in his. Bones figures that will only last as long as there isn't anything dangerous for Jim to run into, but he'll take it for now.


End file.
